poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley
Ridley is a recurring character in The Air Ride Series, originating from Metroid. Origin Ridley is a major character in the Metroid franchise, acting as the arch nemesis to Samus Aran and he appears as a boss in the majority of the Metroid games, in one form or another. Ridley was one of the most popular requests for a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series, mostly due to his status in the Metroid series. While he made cameos in the first two games, in Brawl, he, alongside "Meta Ridley" from Metroid Prime, appeared as a boss battle in the game's story mode. Ridley's popularity only became bigger when Smash 4 was announced. Unfortunately, he also gained a sizable portion of people who didn't want him to be included. The biggest reason why people didn't want him to become playable was because of his large size, and many people thought that scaling him down wouldn't feel right. The meme "Ridley is too Big" was rather well known in the fandom due to how heated the debate on Ridley had gotten. Ridley was not included in Smash 4 as a playable character, instead reprising his role as a boss battle on the Phyrosphere stage. The day after he was deconfirmed, he was added into The Air Ride Series as a character who wanted to appear in Super Smash Bros, since Poyo Ride was one of several people who wanted Ridley as a playable character in Smash. About Ridley constantly whines about not being included in Super Smash Bros 4. He usually says that he is not too big and will kill you if you call him big. His size in TARS usually varies, being gigantic in Comic 60: Godzilla VS King Kong and Comic 23: Ridley's New Robot, while being around the same size as the other characters in Comic 30: King Dedede. Appearances *Comic 4: Ridley Makes His Big Entrance *Comic 12: Mega Man *Comic 23: Ridley's New Robot *Comic 25: Blue Kirby the Jerk *Comic 27: Pool Party Gone Wrong *Comic 28: School Time, School Time *Comic 29: The Brand New Beach *Comic 30: VS King Dedede *Comic 33: The Desert Wasteland *Comic 57: The Subway *Comic 58: Smash DLC Sign Ups *Comic 60: Godzilla VS King Kong *Comic 93: Stage Cons 3: Phyrosphere *Comic 98: King K. Rool *Comic 100! *Comic 116: 1 Way to Get an Angry Mob Following You *Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years Total: 17 Ridley has appeared in 8.5% of the comics. Gallery Ridley_SSB4.png Rawr.jpg|Ridley pretending to be Dyna Blade. Trivia *According to a trivia edit on the old wiki, Ridley is Dyna Blade's cousin. Another Trivia edit says he is a clone of the actual Ridley, which makes sense considering he isn't anything like the actual Ridley. *Ridley does not have a flying license, according to Super Kirby Metroid. *Ridley is very similar to Orange Kirby, as both are constantly whining about how they didn't appear in a certain game. He's also similar to King K. Rool. Both characters desire to be in Super Smash Bros. *During Comics 23-33, Ridley had a notorious track record of appearing in almost every comic. Poyo Ride addressed this as an issue, and after Comic 30, Ridley started to disappear from the series. Ridley rarely appeared after Comic 33. *For some odd reason, Ridley was put in the "City Trial Character" group. *An old wiki edit claims Ridley is one of the more passive Ride School students, since most of his destructive behaviors are caused on accident, and he sometimes pays attention if the lesson helps him in Smash Bros. *Ridley was the second character to be the main focus of a comic, the first being Jumping Assbot. *Outside of Comic Remakes, Ridley did not appear once during 2016. *Ridley was not originally going to be playable in SMSB's second roster, due to his personality revolving around him not being in Smash Bros. However, since SMSB wasn't official, he was added into the second roster. *On June 12, 2018, Ridley was confirmed to be a new playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.'' The fact he is now a playable character in an official Super Smash Bros. title makes every single appearance of Ridley in TARS extremely ironic. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Which TARS Character Are You 1 Results